CAGE LOVE
by tammy-love
Summary: What would happen if Eiri Yuki and Shuichi never met in the park but, met a diffurent way? will they still fall in love?, or hate each other? Rated: M FOR Rape, lang, lust,gunshots,? maybe more ? YukiTouma,YukiShuichi,and others?
1. My BETRAYAL!

**Hi! **

**this is my first fic. I do not own Gravitation, nore say i do. **

**The characters are not mine they belong to Maki Muraki.**

**The storys are mine. "mah ha ha ha" So please don't take!**

**I may mess up but I am still working on this!**

**What would happen if Eiri Yuki and Shuichi never met in the park but, met a **

**diffurent way? will they still fall in love, or hate each other?**

**Rated: M+ (FOR Rape, lang, lust, gunshots,Some OOC, maybe more ? **

**Yuki+Touma, Yuki+Shuichi, Shuichi+Hiro+K, Fugi saki+Tatsuya+ Taki Aizawa**?

_Sorry i may go back and forth with the pov?_

_Sorry i'm new at this_

**Eiri : **"Idiot!Can't even spell right!"

**TammyLove: **SLAP! I hit Eiri on the head for that!"

'_Damn Eiri Yuki! So I misspelled diffurent'... "_He is a cold hearted bastard

**Shuichi : **"Whaa haa! "

push's me away and put's his arms around Eiri's body and glanced at me and said,

"Noo!...No one touches my lover but me!"

**Eiri : **give a big smirk and turn his head so Shuichi doesn't see! And says "Baka! My Shuichi!"

He thows round shineing darts at me!

**TammyLove: **'Where did he them from?' "Oww that hurts" as one hits my head

Sweat drops! I got too go! I start runing enjoy the story!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**INPRASHINS: **

"speaking"

_' thoughts'_

**My BETRAYAL! **

**past**

**_Eiri's POV)_**

''It's been a Long Time since that day

I still remember how I was Betrayed by who I thought too be my best and chairitest friend

and menture!

It was a nice day in the park in New York

I went to go see Yuki there, after I had seen Touma

I thought '_Yuki Mite have some more story's for me too read_' So I ran faster

"When I got there he was sitting by a tree. I stoped and say hello to him, But it came out as "Yuu-ki!"

I was a little emberisted by the way I called out to him

"I sat down next too him while trying to slow my breathing I told him "sorry! and sighed"

Then he laughed puts his book down glances toward his hand on my head to push some locks of hair from my face, and forgave me!

But then he asked me

He asked me too come with him too a secret quite area where I could read his story's!

'_At that time I was 15 yrs.old_.'

Since I wanted to be a writer I said. "ok!" and I smiled at him

He took my hand, and we walked away from the park

That's when I noticed we were getting farther away! "I asked where are we going Sensai?"

He didn't say anything I got scared!

I started too struggle "Yuki-san!" "Yuki! "Please let me go!"

I pulled and pulled the next thing I saw was a hand with a white fabric cover my mouth

_'I was scared soScared_!'

I awoke a Little while later to find I was in a building

It looked old from what I could see from the room I was in

I was sitting on a old couch and I stood up as soon as I could

When I heard a door squeak open! '_It was Yuki_!'

I Watched him come closer and Closer!

If I didn't see the lust in his face, the eerie smile, his strange voice,

and the hard touches from his hands, and his wet cold lips

'_**I**...I would still have called him my friend_!'

"But he! he had betrayed me!"

I heard the same door open and closed hard I heard foot steps getting closer, to me & Yuki-san

'I was hoping it was someone to help me!'

Yuki still had his lips on mine, while he slid his right hand down to my cock of my pants, caresting my member in order to make me get hot and aroused for sex

As I glanced up I saw two men hovering behind Yuki-san, One of them spook out toYuki with a deep voice "Yo Yuki! Save some for us man, that is why you told us to meet here of all pleaces!

When Yuki removied his lip slowly from mine, all I could do was gasp and paint asYuki still carested my memberYuki turned to the two on lookers and said,

"Well I had to do somthing to keep me entertained why I waited For you two!

I felt Yuki had let go of my member so he could get up off of the floor

I looked at Yuki Kawizawa and asked "Yuki-san Help me please!"

"Let me go! I- I won't tell any body not even Tohma-san!" Please Sensai! Don't do this!"

And all he did was smiled, and laugh then said: "NO!" Then he steped a sided and said: "All Yours!" And For Ten dollers! Gave me to the Two men...

"Heh He he yeah me first! The tall guy said. "You are my Bich now"

'_I was scared_! _I ... I needed too get away some how_!'

I saw them come closer! and closer!

And seen Yuki chuckle and taken in what he saw happening to me!

"All I thought of was how too get away? Then I saw the gun in one of the guys side part of the pants. I Thought _If I can reach it! I mite be able too Scare them and get away!'_

But before I knew it one of the two men grabed my hands holding them down over my head! While the other was trying too take my pants off!

I started too cry "NO" but was crushed by hard lips!

"Umm... this kid taste good!" He pressed harder into my lips!

I was shocked and "_gaspsed for air"_ when he moved his lips towards my hips,

Then he unhooked the top button and unziped my zipper to my pants!

He reached in too see if I was hard

"FUCK" I can't wait, I'm going to fuck the kid now!

He pulled my pants and boxers off, Unzip his pants and loosens his member out of his boxers then pulls down his clothes half way too his ankels

I tried to struggle out of the other man's grip but it was to late...

"That man was having his way with me, as he entered inside me! He was hurting me as I cried!

The other man was still holding my hands down and told the other it was his turn. but they started too argue and my hands got looser! I took the chance and some how grab the gun!

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG**!

By the time I realize what happen, I shot all of the men including Yuki!

_'I...I was still in shock from being raped!' _

"I was raped!" I said as I shaked Tears spilled down my cheeks

I didn't see Touma run in the room! As he grabed the gun out of my hand and huged me, I cried and cried to what he had said to me. "I - Its ok I'm here don't look I will take care of you,

"Your safe Eiri!" Your safe, and I will take care of this don't worry

"After that he told me, when I left him that morning he put a tracker on me and also because he was worried for my safety

Since I alway got into trouble with kids my age and older he needed too find me in time, but he didn't think Yuki would have done this

At that point of time I didn't remember all that happen too me "Until I met him

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

present

"Yes him! A young pink haired guy how turn my life up-side-down!"

'_That Moron_!' The day I met him I was walking down town Tokyo

I had too go do an interveiw that day and I stoped by a book store

Lucky I had my sun glasses on and a dark hair wig on none of people there recognized me

_'Which was good_!' I thought

As I walked in a young man bumped into me in a hury!

(end of pov.)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"OWWWEE! HEY!hey! Asshole watch where your going!" Shuichi said "Didn't you see me walken in here? Or did you have your nose stuck down in that book on the ground there!"

"BAKA!" Eiri said too the young kid "iratatedly moaned" While trying to get up

"What kind of Idiot runs too a book store like this and thinks it's ok to do that?

Or do you like to hit people and hurt your self! "You damn brat"

As he stood up he forgot his book that was on the ground still!

He sighed and when he bent down to grab it

His sun glasses fell from his face with a clank!

A piece of glass fell out of it Eiri was shocked and mad

'_If it was'nt for the damned brat running into me,_

_My glasses would not have broke! and I would be at my interveiw by now!_'

" Damn it all!" He said ''And he got my suit dirty too!''

As he grab the book and his glasses he got a chance too look at the kids face

"WOW" _' This kid is not bad looking_!' He saw the kid had long pink hair that came to his shoulder blades on his back and his hair was cut short in the face,

and he had very beautiful purple eyes like a doll.

The young kid was wearing a purple and blue striped tank top and a pair of black shorts that came to his knees, and had a small pair of sneakers. Eiri he thought:

'_If this kid kept his mouth shut! I would think he was a woman_'

But he didn't wont too admited it to him Eiri smirked and was amused

As Eiri looked up

Shuichi had step back a little and was shocked too see a gorgeous face and golden eyes staring at him!

What Eiri looked like to Shuichi was a tall man with brown dark hair that came to his bottom of his neck. A Tiger yellow golden eyes if looks could kill , his eyes could draw you in and scare you too death as well as suave your soulHe had a earing stub in his left ear, he was dressed in a black business suit with a white under shirt, a red long tie, and a pair of dress shoes

Shuichi thought 'Was he going too a funeral?'

It took him a little while to get over the shock,

Then both said"Sorry" In a low voice as they looked at each other

Blush came over Shuichi face then Eiri started to laugh at this "Baka! Ha ha ha!"

Shuichi got mad at this and walked up too him and slapped him on the right side of his face! Eiri touched his face where the young kid hit him

"Damn it! Why the hell did you hit me? Damn kid"

Shuichi didn't give him an answer.

Thenhe turned around crossed his arms and gave him a mad look

All of a sudden tears fell down from his eyes,

Yuki looked at kids face and saw the tears and thought 'Damn this brat is so cute when he is mad' "Godwhat am I thinking!'' He shouted out loud as he looked up towards the sky!"

Yuki tilted his head down, to look at the kid's face and saw he stoped crying

He thought: 'This kid would be fun to tease,

anyway I got too go my interveiw I have no time for this mess'

He staired at the kid and said to him, "Have a nice life kid'

And with that walked away from the book store, but still got to hear the young kid say

"I am not a baka, and I am not a kid!

My name is Shuichi Shindou, and don't you Forget it!"

'What a brat that kid was I ran into today?' Thought Eiri.

He had figurd he better hurry too the the interview before his editor throw a book at his head!

As he started to turn the corner, he thought he saw someone in the ally way across the street but ignored it as he kept on going

What he didn't realize is someone was watching him and the youg kid he met

Across the street a man was whatching the book store and saw the two men patically a pink hair man

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Taki Aizawa Pov.)

"Um mm mm! I think I see my next victimThat pink haired kid over there!"

_'The brown haired man looks good too but he looks like a plain day man like all the other people I see come in and out of the store_ '_I think that pink haired guy over there will bring me some money_!' Heh heh Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Fugi saki!" ''Yes!"

''I won't you too get the pink hair kid for me ,but don't draw a crowd too youok!

Oh and take a cupple of guys just in case the kid gives you a hard time and if you need more I will personaly send more I gave him a bottle and a white rag to use

IF he gives my boy's a hard time use this too put him too sleep,"HA HA HA! "

I watched them leave and I smiled knowing I will have that kid bring me some good money! I run a strip club on the side and I buy and sell men & women too people who order for play dates

In other words sex for money

"As long I get paid they can do all they want for a day''

_'And I have some ruff customers that hurt or kill my goods, but I always find new ones Ha ha ha!_

_I also have customers who ask for guys and ladys with pink hair, But I think this guy can pass for both" I have another job as a singer by day I sing for the N-G Company, and by night a am the boss of my club_

I looked too see Fugi tell the two guys where they should be in case it go down wrong Cain, the tall guy with long blond hair, blue eyes, green tank top, and blue jeans, and black sneakers was told too stand in the allyway so the kid can't get away when he tries to run!

Then he told Mahsa a heavy built man with dark short black hair cut above the neck line, gray/green eyes, a scar on his left cheek from a fight

A tan tee shirt with a short brown vest out lined with cotton, dark black shorts,

and tan snickers, to go stand next to the building out of sight and act like nothing is going on He did as he was told and waited for the sign for him too come and help. "1 hour... 2 hours... 3 hours... Damn when is this kid going too come out!"

I finally saw the kid coming out, but at the same time I saw the same blond guy coming down the street. ''If they are going too get the guy for me they better do it soon''

(end of pov)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

("Shuichi's pov.)

_'I had found a book I wanted to buy_His sister asked him too buy a book called _**"Time** **by:** **Eiri Yuki**_I looked all over the place in the store, it tool 3 hours but I finaly! found it!" I looked inside too see what my sister liked about the Arthur?

WOW! he has a lot of books he wrote

"There is a photo in here humm he looks hot! But,...he looks familiar to me? But where ?

(I don't think I met him? I think it is just my imagination"But those eyes...

Slam: UGHH Not again!"

"Are you ok? " He asked me

I look up and saw a kid that had green short hair, brown eyes, a black collar around his neck, had a black short tee shirt, a pair of sports gloves, dark blue shorts, and

a pair of shoes

I asked him all kinds of questions like:

"Who are you? How old are you? And why did you bump into me for?

He was silent at first Then" My name is Fugi

I am 17 yrs." (Two younger then me!) "WOW"

"I'm not done!" He said too me

"Sorry my fault." I said too him. "Go on!

"The reason I bumped in to you is I am a friend of your mom" She told me to tell you she was going to the hospital!" "Why!" I asked "Your sister is there, and she asked me too pick you up!"

I was in shock

"Usaully my sister or mom call's me! (But I think I can trust him.)

I said,"Ok!" And I started to walk out the door...

( End of pov)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shuichi asked..."Fugi where is the car?

"Down here! as he pointed to the allyway

"Umm are you sure?"

"Yes! It's across the street!

(Shuichi was worried about his sister that didn't see a guy standing there.)

" Oh um... excuse me!" Just then Fugi gave the single.

And Cain grabbed Shuichi by the waist, and he started too struggle "No! No! No! Help me! Somebody help ME!"

" No! Let me go! Hiro, K, Anybody!"

Shuichi started too cry and struggle more

"Ahh Fugi he won't stop moving so I can put the rag over his mouth!" said Cain.

"Then let me do it why you hold him!" said Fugi.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Eiri Yuki was happy too get the interveiw over with. "Now I CAN GET SOME R+R" for the rest of the day. "If I see that Damn brat again!

"I will gave him a piece of my mind!

'_He made me late for my meeting and my editor told me since I was late,_

_I have to give her a gift and a new book by next month' _

"Damn that stuped Brat!"

Eiri-san was passing by the bookstore when...

"No! No! No! Help me! Somebody help ME!"

" No! Let me go! Hiro, K, Anybody!"

Eiri-san decided to check out who was screaming! ''It sounded so familer''

"What's... Going... On ... Here...!"

"And what are you two trying to do too him?"

Eiri said. (_With a loud and dangerous voice_)"

Eiri-san ran into the ally way and hits the tall guy and he released Shuichi!

"Run go get out of here! "NOW! "

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_**Well I hope you like my story! There is more too come!**_

_**will Shuichi get help? or will he help Yuki defend the atackers?**_

_**Please reveiw! I want too know what you think?**_


	2. My BETRAYAL 2

this is my first fic. I do not own Gravitation, nore say I do. The characters are not mine they belong to Maki Muraki. The storys are mine. "mah ha ha ha So please don't take!

I MAY MESS UP BUT I AM STILL WOKING ON THIS!

What would happen if Eiri Yuki and Shuichi never met in the park but, met

a diffurent way? will they still fall in love, or hate each other?

Rated: M+ (FOR Rape, lang, lust, gunshots, some ooc maybe more)

Yuki+Touma, Yuki+Shuichi, Shuichi+Hiro+K, Fugi saki+TatsuyaTaki Aizawa?

_Sorry i may go back and forth with the P.O.V? I'm new at this!_

**Thank you all for the reveiws! **

**TO all those who reveiwed a plush of Yuki holding a red heart!**

Shuichi: 'ooooo w..what!) "I WANT ONE! YUKI PLEASE!"

"YUKI ASK HER!"

Eiri: ("...) ("...) ("...)

Shuichi: "Yuki?'' ('Sweat Drops') "Umm Yuki !" ('takes a breath') "Yuki!"

Eiri: "Alright! alright! alright already I'll ask ok?

(cough cough) "Umm may I have a plush for him?"

Shuichi: "Say Please! Yuki!"

Eiri: "What! Damn him! ('sigh') Please."

Tammy-Love: (smiles) "ok, here you go!"

Eiri: "That was easy." ( Hands Shuichi the plush.)

Shuichi: (little voice) "Thank you Yuki. I love you."

Tammy-Love: "Well on with the story!"

** My BETRAYAL! 2**

**(_Last time)_**

Eiri-san was passing by the bookstore when...

"No! No! No! Help me! Somebody help ME!"

" No! Let me go! Hiro, K, Anybody!"

Eiri-san decided to check out who was screaming! ''It sounded so familer''

"What's... Going... On ... Here...!"

"And what are you two trying to do too him?"

Eiri said. (_With a loud and dangerous voice_)"

Eiri-san ran into the ally way and hit the tall guy and he released Shuichi!

"Run go get out of here! "NOW! "

**present**

"**_Shuichi was still dizzy from the fumes and shook his head to clear his head_**."

As he looked up, he tried too focus on getting up and lost balance, fell backwords a little and used his hands to keep him from falling on his ass He balanced himself so his hands were on both side and his knees was flat on the ground in front of him

he tried again stand-up with a little more eafert and slowly stood up

Shuichi seen the man he met earlier that day, had helped him get free!

"He was in a fight with the tall guy who was holding him and was trying to put a rag on his face"

'Shuichi thought he heard Fugi called him... Cain?'

'_He was scared for the dark brown hair man and himself_'

Shuichi was still in shock at what he had seen

He seen the brown hair man hit and struggle with the tall man as he yelled"

"Go now!Run you Baka! Go get help hurry!"

As brown hair man hit Cain again and again

Shuichi's heart skiped a beat, each time he watched this man slams his fist into Cain's face!

Shuichi saw someone come from the otherside of the store and ran down towards the fight

All of a sudden Fugi called out to the man "Help get rid of this guy Mahsa!"

Mahsa said "my pleasure!" **_As he cracked his left fist then the right fist_.**

Then he walked up to the fight and picked up the brown haired man by the back of the neck, and pulled him off his partner who was fighting him Eiri-san lifted up his hands towards his neck to priy off the man's hand so he can breathed and kick his ass when he gets loose Eiri had a short fuse when it came to people touching him, he always liked to do the touching when it came to women that is

As Mahsa was pulling Eiri off of him Cain looked up with puffed-up eyes and saw an opening!

Cain took the opportunity too punch the guy in the gut" HA!ha! hah!"

"How does this feel asshole!" said Cain to the brown hair man.

The brown hair man (**_which is Eiri-san_**) was trying to gasped for air while falling to his knee's.

the pain was insane. _ "cough**, cough**_!" He falls forward to the ground, and tried to stand up

Cain punches him in the face twice, kicks him in the legs and back Shuichi cringed at the site

Ahhh! You Fucking Bastards!"said Eiri as he started to cough up blood when he rolled on to his stomach.

"WHAT did you say? "asked Cain. while lifting his head by his back neck. Eiri shook from the pain

Shuichi could see blood on the mans lips as Cain now had him by the hairAhhh! Damn you! said Eiri as he glanced at Cain with painCain asked again "WHAT did you say?"

"**_cough, cough_**!" Eiri glances up to the man and gives him a smark "I said: "Fuck"Eiri didn't get a chance too finsh when he got hit in the face again this time by Mahsa!

Eiri head and body goes flying backwords to the ground

Cain walked over, took out a knife and put it close to the brown hair man chest

"Hey Fugi! Can I have fun with this guy? I want too cut him open!" As he crouch down on the mans legs so he could not get up and placed his one hand on his chest, Then he slid both the mans hands above his head and held them there

"Eiri was in a dased when he heard this guy asked the question!"

Fugi looked and said with a grin: "**_He's all yours!_**"

'**_Yuki was shocked too hear thoose words from he past he tried so hard not to remember_**...'

Yuki found his voice and shout out loud. "NO! No! Fuck no!

Get the hell off of me you Damn bastard! I'll kill you!"

'Damn I'm in trouble I can't move! This guy is havy' Eiri thought

Cain took the knife and slowly drew blood, He slid the knife down the mans neck & chest

He took the knife and bought it to his lips and tasted the sweet blood of the man undernith him as he whached as the man squrmed from the pain

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore , He felt the need to help him! tears hoping to fall from his eyes

'_I have to after all... He was... He was trying to save me_!'Shuichi thought.

''I--I owe him." Shuichi said in a small voice." Shuichi took the book he was still carrying in his hands, and ran up to the two men and with all his mite hit Cain in the face to help the brown hair man.

Cain fell backwords from the hit! Cain said to Mahsa... "Get'em!

I'm going to teach him not to get involved"

'_That damed pink haired freak I am going to kick his ass_!'

"**_Shuichi knew he was in trouble and backs away."_**

But when he backs up, He bumped into Fugi Without noteist as he turn to face Fugi, two arms went under his arms, around his shoulders, and the hands lie flat on the back of his neck!

(Gasp!) "NO!No!no! Let me Go!" (Gasp!) (paint, paint!) Shuichi tried to struggle free,

but with the hard grip on his arms all he could do is yell for help and kick his feet

Shuichi dropped his book while trying to escape during the struggle

"Mahsa hold him still" said Fugi "I am trying but he is still struggling!"

"Well hold his feet down" With that Mahsa placed one foot around the left foot then the right "Now there was no way to break free!"

"Good now hold him still" Fugi took the bottle he was holding in his pocket and a rag, and took gray tape he got from in the car and put it on the ragHe pour the liquited on the rag, "Fugi slowly place the rag and tape over Shuichi's lips

Shuichi tried his best to struggle free but it was too late He was feeling week from breathing in the fumes of the rag in his mouth

The last thing Shuichi seen was the man who tried so hard to save him lieing on the ground,

and he felt someone grab his feet before everything went dark

Eiri-san slowly opens his eyes as he was gasping for airHe herd some scuffling and a car engein start

To his shock as he slowly crawled up to his knees and hands, he shooked his head and placed a hand to his lips, felt the blood falling from his lips and felt the blood slide down his chest from the Bastard

He lifed his head too glance towards the place where he herd the sounds from , he seen two men slide a teenager's body into a car and got in He knew who it was, Without thinking he blurd out the kids name "Shu-Shuichi!"

He looked down and saw a book the teenage kid droped and picked it up Too Eiri's surprize it was one of the books he wrote called **Time.** Tears flowed from his eyes as for the pain and from knowing he failed to protect the kid He brought the book closer into a hug

" II'm sorry Shuichi!" (sniff,sniff ) I'm so verry sorry(sniff)"

He couldn't keep back the tears from falling when he closed his eyes and pictured the kid's face, body, and voice pleading for help! As he glanced up,

he swore when he finds Shuichi he would protect him and seek revenge on who took him

He didn't notice the two men behind him untill someone hit him hard on the back of his neck and heard someone say " I think I got one of the petty thugs and I think his friends had rough him up a bit

"Maybe he can give us some info on where they took Shu-chan"

Eiri-san fell forward with a thudThe last thing he heard was a gun click in his face

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Sorry this is a little shorter then the first chapter but I hope like it!

Please reveiw and let me know what you think,

and guest who it is that hit Eiri-san

Eiri"Damn it just you wait untill I get my hand's on you for making me cry!

Tammy-love "Help me! DeMoN4EvA! Eiri's going to kill me! (sweat drops!)

DeMoN4EvA

Tammy-love"Well see you in the next chapter! ( Hide's behind DeMoN4EvA so Eiri don't see her.)

Tammy-love"also thanks too DeMoN4EvA ,MitMiya, and PyrokineticFeral for beta reading my story


	3. Trust & Revenge!

**Hi! **

I do not own Gravitation, nore say **Sorry it's been a while, " I been busy reading other storys, as well as working dubbles. ""So Please don't hurt me:"" **

**The storys **I do **are mine, So is Cain and Mahsa... **The characters are not mine they belong to Maki Muraki. I MAY MESS UP BUT I AM STILL WOKING ON THIS!

What would happen if Eiri Yuki and Shuichi never met in the park but, met

a diffrent way? will they still fall in love, or hate each other?

Rated: M+ (FOR Rape, lang, lust, gunshots, some ooc maybe more)

Yuki+Touma, Yuki+Shuichi, Shuichi+Hiro+K, Fugi saki+TatsuyaTaki Aizawa?

_Sorry i may go back and forth with the P.O.V? I'm new at this!_

**Thank you all for the reveiws! **

**You will all know who the two men are in this one.**

Shuichi: " What! so soon!"

Tammy-Love: "Well they did ask, And I do want to make my readers happy!"

Shuichi: " Yuki! Come save me!"

Tammy-Love: "Sorry Yuki is busy at the moment!" "And I think he is mad at you for what you did?"

Shuichi: "W-what did I do?"(said in a panic voice)

Tammy-Love: "You will find out soon! After you read the next chapter after this one"...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Trust & Revenge!**

**(_Last time)_**

He looked down and saw a book the teenage kid droped and picked it up To Eiri's surprize it was one of the books he wrote called **Time.** Tears flowed from his eyes as for the pain and from knowing he failed to protect the kid He brought the book closer into a hug.

" I..I'm sorry Shuichi!" (sniff,sniff ) I'm so very sorry(sniff)."

He couldn't keep back the tears from falling when he closed his eyes. He pictured the kid's face, body, and voice pleading for help! As he glanced up,

he swore when he found Shuichi, he would protect him and seek revenge on who took him.

He didn't notice the two men behind him untill someone hit him hard on the back of his neck, he heard someone say " I think I got one of the petty thugs and I think his friends had roughed him up a bit."

"Maybe he can give us some info on where they took Shu-chan?"

Eiri-san fell forward with a thud, the last thing he heard was a gun click in his face.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**present**

**_Eiri's POV)_**

_'I didn't know how long I was out but I was awaken by two voices that was arguing about what to do with me I felt that I was binded in a chair with my hands tied behind me and my mouth was taped.'_

_'I tried to loosen my rope to no avail they were tightly done I tried to see who was talkingbut to my surprizemy eyes were blurry from the blood from when Cain punched me in the face twice.'_

_'Then one pair of feet begain walk towards me as though he know I was a wake.'_

_'I close my eyes from my dizziness I felt when I was straining my eyes to see.'_

_'As I sat there the foot steps stopped next to my chair, I felt someone lean over my shoulder and I felt a cold tip of a gun being tapped against my head.'_

**_( end pov) _**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hey Wakeywakey eggs and bakey "If " you don't wakey I'll put a bullet though your head

" K wait!"

"I don't think you threating him with a gun is go to get Shuichi-chan back any time soon?"

"I know you think it is but do you think he will talk when he is dead!"

"Also for some reason this doesn't seem right, not knowing what happened back there."

"Let me take a try and see if we can get some where?"

K looked up too his friend with a smirk,

So what do you have in mind?

' K heard a low moan from their prisoner, He slides his hand down to the man's head, lifted his head up by his hair to see him face to face.'

Then he place the other hand over the tape on his mouth and ripped it off the man's lips.

# "OOOWWW! "

Wha -What the hell is your problem! And who the fuck are you pointing that gun at!****

Eiri was really pissed off at his attackers and at himself for letting this happen.

Eiri felt the blood on his lip, he sucked some blood from it and spit it at the blond**. ( bad move)**

K took his hand and wiped the blood from his check, anger building inside took over.

He took the back end of his gun and slapped the man hard across his face twice.

' K felt two hands grab for the gun, and slid the gun out of his hand.

" Damn it K, what the hell are you doing?" his friend said in shock of what Mr. K was doing.

"Are you trying to kill the guy!" Because that is what it looks likes to me!''

"We are supposed to get info on where Shuichi was taken to, not to kill him**.**

' K looked at his friend, then at the guy in the chair with a new bruse on his check.

He tilt his head back and put his left hand behind his head as he laugh the anger away.

" HA Ha ha! Oopps! Sorry man I guest I lost all my self-control**.**

K glanced at his red headed friend and saw how dispointed he was with this situation.

" Sigh**** Man- o- man what am I going to do with you?" said K's friend as he shook his head.

The red headed man put his left hand on K shoulder, " K go sit by the window and let me take care of this**.**

K turned back to his friend and got close to his face,

" If you need me you know where to find me" said K as he smiled at his friend.

He starts to walk away then turns, " Hiro if it helps us, you can use any of my lovely toys on the table**.**

' Hearing this Eiri opened his eye's and tried to get a better look at the room.'

It was furnished with a love seat against the left blue wall , a **T.V. **in front of it.

As he scanned the room more, it had laced white curtains and a sliding window on a balcony near the front doorHe looked to his right and saw a painting on the wall of a swan, with a lake in the backround.

Then he realized he was in a hotel.

' Eiri desided to look at the small long table next to where he was sitting, he couldn't believe what was on it...

**2- **45 miller metter pistols, a hunting knife, a needle with some kind of weird colored liquid, duck tape, spiked wire, hand granade, liquor of some kind, hand cuffs, a feather, a vibrating sex toy and "A whip!"

_'What kind of shit do they think they are going to use on me!' _

_There... is no way they I am gonig to let them use any of that shit on me!' _

_And whats with the whip!' _Eiri thought.

' Eiri tryed again to get free, Then he spotted the book that Shuichi drop on the table as well.'

He looked up at the red headed man hoping he had more sence and will be convinced who he was.

He took the chance to try to talk to him...

"Hey you! The red head, What is your name again?

'The man turned around to face their prisoner and pulled a chair in front of him but out of reach if he gets free.'

He sat in the chair with the back of the chair againist his stomach and his back facing the table behind him.

" None of your business unless you can tell me where Shuichi is!"

" And what is your deal! " We need to know what happen!" said Hiro.

_'Damn it, I have no time for guessing games!_' Eiri thought as he was getting more and more pissed off.

"Ok I will tell you butyou need to know who you have tied up here, other wise nothing will get done."

" First I need to know your name."

I don't think you want me to call you **Hey you **or **Red head **or any other name I can think of."

" Sigh" Fine, but if I tell you my name, You need to give me some answers to the questions I ask you.

"fine", anything to get this over with,"

"So what is your name?" Eiri asked with a little sarcasm.

" My name is Hiro and this guy over by the window is MrK-san" as he pointed to his friend.

"We are friends of Shuichi Shindo, and I was going to pick up Shu-chan today."

Hiro continued telling him what lead them to him...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_**(Flashback) **_

_'Hiro was on his way to pick up Shuichi and K-san after he was done work.'_

_He was runing late today! Hiro works in a Tokyo pub as a Bartender He loves it!_

_He has worked there for two and a half years He also respects his boss._

_His boss Mike, lets him and his friends hang out when he isn't working, as long as K leaves he guns with the bouncer at the door The last time... _

_K tried too shoot his customers after he got so drunk, and had a fight with one person! Shuichi._

_' Shuichi always had a taste for stage Every time when Shuichi came to the pub, he ask Mike if he can _

_stand on the stage and play a song or two that he made with his friend Hiro._

_When Hiro had time he would go on stage and play his guitar with Shuichi._

_As they were tunning there stuff, Shuichi's sister called and asked her brother if he can go to the book store and buy the newest book called **Time **by Eiri Yuki._

_' Shuichi hesitated at first, then told his little sister ok When he got off the phone, he asked Hiro if he can take him to the book store and came pick him up, when he was done working Hiro said he would if and only if Shuichi gets him the Legendary Golden pastry fish The fish with hot strawberry filling._

_The Tokyo news said it will be sold by the Tokyo Bay Book Store!_

_And the man selling these between ( 9:30 am. - 3:00 pm.) _

_( Tokyo Bay is the book store is where Shuichi was taken from)_

_' When I drop him off a block away, it was 12:50 pm. in the After noon._

_I told him not to talk to strangers or get lost in the books and **not **to forget my Golden fish pastry _

_If you don't their will be consequences. Hiro said sternly. _

_As Shuichi exit K's car, Hiro told Shuichi he will pick him up after work._

_When K and Hiro left... K told Hiro to take the car after he stops a gun shop two blocks from the book store. And to come get him first since they both know how Shuichi spend's a lot of time in a book store looking for new ideas for his songs, as well read some good books he likes._

_And after K got out, Hiro left to go drive to work._

**_(end Flashback.)_**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"And after I came back to the store Thats when we found you beat-up shouting Shuichi's name, but K-san...

told me he seen two guys beat you up and you let them take him as if at the last minite change your mind,

And the others took it out on you" Hiro said as he was feeling guilty, of how late he got there.

Helean back a little to look at the guy and notice a little blond hanging in the front of his head.

Before Hiro could say anything, K walked back to Hiro and stood next to him.

"Now, answer My question Who are you?" Hiro asked with determination.

" Fine, But if you damned basturds tell someone who I am." He looked Hiro in the eyes.

" You wont see the light of day" Eiri said boldly.

" See that book you have on the table?

"Pick it up an look in the back of the book, you will see who I am." Eiri told him with his prize winning smirk.

Hiro did what he said to do, but when he opened the book, the photo that was in the book look nothing like the guy they had, and the name under the picture had the name Yuki , Eiri.

He wanted to debunk the guy "HA Ha ha! this is supposed to be you!"

" Come on you are joking Right the guy in the picture has blond hair, Yellow pericing eyes, and the Arther of this book!" Hiro said with a little more decisiveness.

He even showed K-san the picture and the name, K did look and thinks it isn't him but yet, something does look formiler some how?

"If this is you Do you know the how many books you had made before this one? K asked.

Eiri give him a sterned look "You Basturd! "Of corse it's me you prick" Eiri was getting annoyed with the guy.

"sigh" Damn it to hell 23 Oh wait ! no it's 27.

Eiri didn't want to use his trump card, but the look on this guy's face told him this is not going to be easy to exsplain"Look I have contaces in my eyes, and my hair my hair is a wig.

Thats why I don't look like the picture!"

"If you still don't think it's me then call the N-G Pro building, and ask for Tohma Seguchi" Eiri said.

" Hiro are you sure we can trust him to tell us the truth?"

" I mean he could be lying to us just to stall for his friends."

K said as he put his left hand up to scrach his fingers though his hair, with a questionable look on his face.

"I don't trust this guy, he mite have seen Tohma's picture and arical in the Tokyo news papper."

" This man is the only one we got going to help Shu-chan, we need to trust him."

" Even if we can use the truth serum on him, I need to get him to trust us enough to help us get him back."

Hiro looked at the man in the chair, " Will you help us find him?"

'Eiri glanced up at them both as if they were going to do something, if he said no.'

"Yes, but first call Tohma for me and get me the fuck out of this chair Now!"

Hiro was unsure if he should let him off the chair yet.

Very well! What is the number? Hiro asked with hope to get down to the truth.

Thank you, Eiri said It is... ( 899) 456-7890 ( made-up this, if it's not? Please don't kill me!)

'_Hope Tohma is in today, other wise I am screwed!'_

Eiri thought as sweat drops of fell from his left eyebrow.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**(A half an hour later.)**

Hiro waited on the line for someone to answer getting more and more frustrated.

Then he heard a click.

"Hello! Tokyo N-G this is Sora speaking May I help you?" A sweet young woman's voice came.

"Yes, is Mr. Tohma Seguchi is in today? And I would like to talk to him."

"Hold on Please let me check for you, He mite be here still,

May I ask what business you have with Mr. Seguchi today?"

"Sure, tell him it's a life and death call." Hiro said as waited for the answer.

"Ok hold Please"

Sora had put the man on hold and called up stairs to the boss's office.

At that time Mr. Seguchi was having a discussion about adding a new band to N-G Company, with Sakano an new producer and employee who wants to show he can make it in the music world.

"Mr. Sakano, I know you are looking for a chance to work in my company. But to do that, you need to find a band that is better then my band ASK, as well as Nittle Grasper my former band.

"Y..Yes!" I under s..stand! "B..ut But I need a little more time!" ah...

"I foud a couple of good leads of where some good bands play, ok maybe a little more then a couple,

and I think they are real good? "But...

Go on, But what Sakano?" Tohma askedsighing impantiently.

But I- I need a little more time to see if they willingly preform for you" He said meakly.

buzz... buzz...Buzz...Tohma pushed the intercom to his office"Yes Miss Sora?"

"Sorry to interupt Sir but you have a call on line one The man said it is a life and death call."

"Thank you, I think it mite be a crank call, so please tell him I can not except any calls."

"Ok, I will tell him...

" Oh if Eiri-san calls, Please send him though."

"Thank you." Tohma pressed the butten off.

_"One of theese days... I need to get a crank call checker! _Tohma thought.

" Click, Sorry for putting you on hold, But Mr Seguchi is not excepting any calls."

Hiro told the man in the chair what woman said.

'_I am going to kill Tohma as soon as I get free!' _Eiri said to himself half growled. Eiri turned to Hiro."Hand me the phone by putting it against my face! " I am going to give Tohma a piece of my mind."

"Hello? Miss Sora? Please put Tohma on the phone for me!"

" Tell him it is his Brother-in-lawEiri." He said in his best charming voice.

" Of corse I will wait one secend, I will get him."

buzz...buzz...Buzz... click"Sorry to call you again But Mr. Eiri is on the phone."

Tohma was surprized at first, then he thought he knew who it was earlyer was him.

As he reached for the phone, he thanked the receptionist, and sat down in his chair. He smiled as though his Eiri was sitting across from him and put the phone up to his ear. " Why hello Eiri, So nice to hear from you!" Tohma said so sweetly.

"STOP! the crap Tohma!" Eiri said angrely at how Tohma acted when he calls at times.

" Listen I am in trouble again and I need you to tell the guys who are holding me,

Who I am so they can let me go. Pluse I need a your help to fine some people to help look for a kid named...

But before Yuki could tell him the name,

Mr. K had took the phone away from Hiro's hand, and put it up to his ear.

"Ha ha! Hey MrSeguchi! How are yeah?

It's Mr. K! Is this guy, me and my friend have really Yuki, Eiri?" He said in his cheerfull voice.

"Um..."I am afraid so" Tohma said sadly upset that Eiri is in trouble again.

"Well this is interesting! Huh we were going to have some fun using the truth serum on him, but since he is telling the truth, I guest he can help us find my friend Shuichi."

" Oh by the way hows your wife doing?"

'Hiro & Eiri was shocked to know Mr. K-san knew the N-G President!'

" The last time I seen you was at an Art sale in Shemagine Art Gallery in down town Tokyo."

"And I seen you looking at Art picture of a vase with different flowers in it, and the lady who you introduced to me as your wife Mika asked you to buy the painting for your home." K said.

"Ah! Yes I think I remember now!" Tohma said as sweat drops start rolling down his forehead." You were the blond headed american man who brought thoose guns there,

after two men tried to robbed us, I mean As me & my wife walked out of the art Gallery."  
So how did you get Eiri? Tohma asked courteously worried." Well... You see, we had found him in the ally behind the Tokyo Bay book store, And he was beaten up by some guys who took my friend Shuichi Shindo... And when me and my friend found him, We thought he was with them since he didn't tell us his name, So now he is tied up in a chair and giving us a hard time."**  
**

" I see well if you can...

please stop by my office with Eiri, and we can see what I can do about your so called friend."

He smiled as if he was going to get even with them for tying his Eiri up.

He had grined even more as he pitured the men tied up in a chair, and Eiri beating the hell out of them.

' _this is going to be fun playing cat and mouse.'_ Tohma leaned back in his chair thinking how to get even with them as he waited for a response.

"OK! I will see you soon Mr. Tohma Click" K smiled as he looked over to Eiri, Yuki.

K-san put the phone down on the table and walked to Eiri-san who stared up at him.

He took his left hand and cuped Eiri's chine so he was looking strate at him,

You still didn't tell us what happend to Shuichi?

"Whatever, I tell you what I know, But it will be the short version."As he said with a wide grin.

Eiri told them what happen to Shuichi and him, and watched as the two men looked at him with shock!

**(A/S..Sorry I didn't want to type the whole story!)**

Eiri tore his head away, and "Damn it! Now, we don't have time for this shit!"

" Let me go now!" Eiri said as he struggled with the rope.

As he was doing this the chair fell back, his shuolders and head hit the floor.

K took the opportunity and took the hunting knife and cut the ropes, He stepted away as Eiri slowly got up.

Hiro watched as the man stood up glanced at K-san with a glare that said Kill, But before Hiro could say anything...Eiri lift up his fist and hit K-san in the mouth so hard that K flew back and land it shoulders first against the wall.

K-san looked up rubbing his chin, " My my That was a hard hit, What was that for?"

" Eiri grin as he leaned against the exit door since he was still hurt and tryed to catch his breath,

"That! was for you hitting me with this Damned gun!" (Some how Eiri grabed the gun K-san had on him.)

Eiri glanced over to Hiro, "Now" Why dont You, me, and the damned yankee over there, take a trip to the N-G Pro building."

Eiri pointed the gun toward the Hiro "Since I can't stand to long, I think you will help me leave safely."

He waved the gun for Hiro to come over to him, and his leaned against him with his arm wrapped over Hiro's neck. As he put the gun away, he glanced over the where K-san sat, " Lets go Yankee, unless you want to stay here?" He asked with a teasing smile.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tammy-Love: Sorry I am not getting this up on time, But I hope to get the next one sooner.

Thank you for all the reviews, And the people who helped me look over this!

Shuichi: Why leave it here it's not a cliff-hanger?

Tammy-Love: Well it's sort-of?

" But I need to know how they like it, and if they have any ideas of what they think will happen next."

Or if they want, Give me some Ideas to put into the story at some point.

Eiri: Hope I get to kick some Ask ass!

" Oh by the way Shuichi?

WHY! the hell am I in Cuff's, and blood on my hands?"

Tammy-Love: Well you will find out in the next Chapter!

Tohma: Please review!


End file.
